Flail of Ages
|not_usable_by = Druid, Mage, Sorcerer, Thief, Monk, Shaman Beast Master |item_icon = IBLUN1400000.png |name = Flail of Ages +3 |item_code = BLUN14.itm|missable = Yes|enchantment_level = 3|combat_abilities = 33% chance of slowing target for 20 seconds (bypass MR, no save)}}Flail of Ages would become more powerful as more heads for it are attached. You may get up to Flail of Ages +3 during The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded side quest in , while Cespenar in is able to unlock its full power. Flail of Ages +3 Acquisition The flail is created by forging the three flail heads on the first floor of the De'Arnise Keep. The heads are all found within the keep. If Gorion's Ward isn't eligible or you don't plan to take over fighter's stronghold, you must collect it before a side quest is finished else you lose the opportunity to obtain it. * Flail Head (Cold) can be found near the forge on the ground floor * Flail Head (Acid) is dropped by Glaicus on the upper floor * Flail Head (Fire) can be found in the room with the inactive golems on the upper floor Description Gameplay *The fire, acid elemental damage on hit can be used to kill trolls. The three types of elemental damage will also bypass effects such as Stoneskin even if the physical damage is blocked, making the weapon an excellent enemy caster interrupter Flail of Ages +5 |not_usable_by = Druid, Mage, Sorcerer, Thief, Monk, Shaman Beast Master |special = |item_icon = IBLUN3000001.png|magic = |name = Flail of Ages +5|item_code = BLUN30.itm|enchantment_level = 5|combat_abilities = 33% chance of slowing target for 20 seconds (bypass MR, no save)|equipped_abilities = Free Action +5 to Magic Resistance}} Acquisition The weapon is made when adding two more flail heads to Flail of Ages +3 so make sure it's in the party inventory when starting Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal so that Cespenar can upgrade it for you. *Flail Head (Poison) can be found in the pool of poison at the second floor of Watcher's Keep *Flail Head (Electric) can be gained when Abazigal is killed It can be acquired as well in The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay as a reward item after defeating Mardii and his Elements in Tier 2 - Battle 4. Description Gameplay *In , when the flail is fully upgraded, the newly gained Free Action passive status will block any further Haste or Improved Haste spells from taking effects. There's a work-around as of v2.3673, you have to unequip it, either by switching to a different weapon in quick weapon slots or by managing it in the inventory screen, before receiving the haste effects, then switch back to it after the effects are received *This weapon is the most powerful flail in game, it's recommended to dual wield it with a off-hand APR +1 weapons such as Belm to maximize your damage output, the off-hand weapon gets 1 APR at normal state, 2 APRs under the effects of Improved Haste or Whirlwind Attack, any extra APRs will go into the flail *Because the weapon deals all kinds of elemental damage, it can be used to quickly find out which kind of damage monsters are immune to. Aside from being a troll killer, the elemental damage done will also bypass effects such as Stoneskin even if the physical damage is blocked, making it an excellent enemy caster interrupter Gallery Flail of Ages +3 item artwork BG2.png Flail of Ages +3 item icon BG2.png Flail of Ages +4 +5 item artwork.png Flail of Ages +5 item icon BG2.png CBLUN14D00000.PNG IBLUN14D00000.PNG CBLUN14E00000.PNG IBLUN14E00000.PNG CBLUN14F00000.PNG IBLUN14F00000.PNG CBLUN14G00000.PNG IBLUN14G00000.PNG CBLUN14H00000.PNG IBLUN14H00000.PNG CBLUN14I00000.PNG IBLUN14I00000.PNG CBLUN1400000.PNG IBLUN1400000.PNG PBLUN3000000.PNG IBLUN30C00001.PNG IBLUN30D00001.PNG IBLUN3000001.PNG External links * Category:Items in BG II: SoA Category:Items in BG II: EE: SoA Category:Items in BG II: ToB Category:Items in BG II: EE: ToB Category:Overpowered elements